


Never Been Happier

by forgetful01



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 21:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetful01/pseuds/forgetful01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah. I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Been Happier

There was something about all of it that you miss.

There was just something about it.

 

You aren't sure of what it is. No matter how hard you searched for the answer, none revealed itself to you. And you would try, and try, and try, but it couldn't be discovered anywhere.  
There was something about the fear. The feeling of holding their lives in your hands, the tears, so beautiful in every color. The panic, the feeling of their pulse thudding through your hand as you squeezed their throat. The pain, the love, the pleading, the begging, everything. It was all so beautiful.  
Then there was painting. Painting the pictures you had always had in your mind. Spreading the blood over the walls to create the most chaotic of rainbows. There was a loud laughing in your head, pounding along with the rhythm of your hands as it swept from side to side along the barrier from the outside world of reality, bathing and soaking in the warmth that reminded you of your recuperacoon. Everything was perfect. Laughter and singing, and a faint tingly feeling stripping across your face.

Eventually you fell asleep. It was the first night with no nightmares. No voices screaming and whispering in your head to do things you didn't want to. No good dreams either though. Bright colors were replaced with a steady curtain of black. Nothing disturbed it. No clicking of keyboards in the background, no yelling or conversations you could never keep up with. No sound. No light. You shakily sat up on your horn pile. The room was empty. Your eyes were bleary from the sleep as you staggered to your feet and started to walk around aimlessly.  
Until you nearly tripped on something slippery coating the floor and you gripped at the wall to keep your balance. Colors and shadows danced around you but you didn't really mind. First thing to get: A pie. You don't know why but you really needed that shit right now.  
More slippery dances over the floor and you notice something warm and runny on your face. You stop and put a hand to the bridge of your nose before pulling it back, dark indigo blood smeared over the tips. You emit a soft noise of mild surprise before your eyes start to wander. All the colors. All those mother fucking colors. You stagger back against the wall, trying not to fall. The world suddenly seemed flipped upside down and thats when you saw it all.  
All over the floor were bits and pieces of flesh. The colors had blended and mixed, different shades still seen where it was thin enough. No. No. No, please no!

You're screaming. Running. Looking. Searching. Hoping. Dreaming. There's nothing. Each voice you call gets only an echo of yours in return, mocking you. No words except your own, no footsteps but yours. Everyone is dead.  
You didn't mean for this to happen. You didn't want this to happen. Please. No, please. But the dark voice in your head laughs and you could almost hear the smirk in its voice. You actually did it. You killed all of your friends.  
Karkat's body is missing. This gives you hope, and dread. You can feel yourself shaking and forcing a laugh as tears stream down your face. There's a faint creak and you turn, seeing someone sitting in a chair across the room. A lighted computer screen is in front of them. It's Karkat's crabtop. No. Please.  
Your hand is on his shoulder and he doesn't move. You're forcing yourself to laugh as you spin the chair to face you and that's when you see it. He was ripped in two. Blood was everywhere. Intestines missing. And such a look of pain and fear in his glassy unblinking eyes. You start to shake the corpse, whispering at first then screaming. It falls out of your grasp and onto the floor without a word. Just a deadweight thump. You drag the body back to the others, propping it up against the wall. Now they just had to smile.

Each of the colored liquid is smeared over their face, making a large messy smile. You laugh at the sight of them as you help yourself to your pie. What's that? You want some too, bros? Well sure, there's enough to go motherfucking 'round!  
Slime is forced into their mouths and it drips out of the corners of the hanging jaws. You laugh more, feeling that intense high from the effects of the pie. Everything is wonderful. Now everybody is happy. And everybody can smile.

You are Gamzee Makara. You have just killed all of your friends, and have never been happier.


End file.
